Power Rangers Legendary Armada Ch 2
by ArmadaSilver
Summary: The Megaforce Rangers meet the Legendary Armada Rangers! Please enjoy, and be watching for Chapter 3!


There was no mistaking it; the situation was beyond bad. Horrible could describe it, but just barely. But Troy knew he couldn't focus on the destruction. He and his team had a mission, part of which included getting their powers back. If only they knew where to begin.

"Look! Lougies!" Noah exclaimed, pointing toward the town square. He was right, but it wasn't just Lougies, but two more creatures, one a female, terrorizing the innocent.

Tightening his grip on his sword, Troy started running toward the square, his team following, although Gia still needed Jake's help to get their because of her injuries.

"Is this a bad time to ask why you're still using me as a crutch?" Jake asked Gia.

"Why? Am I too much of a burden?" she grunted.

"Not at all."

"Then stop complaining."

When Jake and Gia got to the square, the others were already fighting. And losing badly. Though Jake and Gia tried to help turn the tide, they could do little without their powers, and against such a powerful enemy. In no time, the five Rangers were on the groudnd, reeling in pain.

"These are the Rangers that have given Vrak such a hard time?" the male, a tall, orange armor coated monster, laughed. "I expected more of a challenge."

"Then you've got it, Argus!"

Argus, his female associate, and several Lougies were hit with several blasts.

"What!?" the female exclaimed, getting back to her feet.

"Aw, come on, Levira," a female voice said as five sets of feet enter into the Rangers' line of sight. "Don't tell us you're surprised."

The Megaforce Rangers glance up to find that the people who came to their aid are Rangers, with their costumes reminiscent of pirate outfits.

"More Rangers?" Noah breathed, struggling to get up. "Where did you come from?"

"No time to explain," the new Pink Ranger told them. "You have to get out of here. We'll handle this."

"No way," Gia began. "This is..."

"Don't argue, Gia," Troy interrupted. "Just do as they say."

The Megaforce Rangers pick themselves up, Gia still needing Jake's assistance to leave. They only go far enough to hide behind the columns of a nearby building.

"Troy?" Emma said. "What are you thinking?"

"New Rangers appear right after we lose our powers," he replied. "Something about this doesn't seem right. Let's hang around. See what happens."

"Well," the being known as Levira said. "Isn't this a surprise? Although, I suppose this was only a matter of time. Lougies, get them!"

The Armada foot soldiers advanced, and the new Rangers began fighting, each with impressive fighting skills, switching between gun and sword, even if the Green Ranger seemed a little clumsy.

"Did you really think this would be enough to stop us?" the Yellow Ranger, who had spoken before, called out, slashing and blasting away.

"Really, you should know us better," the Pink Ranger piped up, doing away with a few Lougies herself. Then she took a couple of shots at Argus, who easily deflected them with his sword. As the new Rangers regrouped in front of the Armada generals, Argus spoke for the first time: "I know you just made a very grave mistake."

"One you won't live to regret," Levira chimed in, taking her place next to Argus. "Louigies, blast them!"

From out of nowhere, more Lougies appeared, some with cannons. As they fired, the Megaforce Rangers witnessed something spectacular.

The new Blue Ranger pressed a button on his belt, revealing a Blue Ranger Key. "Can't blast what you can't hit."

Then all five pull out what look to be their morphers. Inserting their Keys and turning them, they all cry out: "RPM, get in gear!"

The new Rangers become the RPM Rangers, each one corresponded to his or her respective color, save for pink who became the Black RPM Ranger. Utilizing the speed granted by their new form, the new Rangers zoom through the Lougies, destroying them in less than a second.

"They have our Ranger Keys," Jake hissed angrily. "Troy, we've got to do something!"

"Not yet. Just be patient," Troy replied, watching intensely at what was happening before them.

The new Rangers stop, their backs toward an advancing Lougie wave. Then they pull out new Ranger Keys, and change again with the call: "Dynamic Power! "

They change again, into Rangers never before seen on planet Earth. This time, the Green Ranger was the Black Ranger, with everyone else matching their color. Then, with a group pose and the call: "Dynamo Blast!", the Lougies were blasted.

"This is incredible," Noah observed, unable to contain his fascination.

"Yeah," Troy said slowly, his voice trailing in thought.

"Troy?" Emma said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Troy rebutted. "Whoever these Rangers are, they have the power Gosei spoke of."

It took a second for this to dawn on the rest of the Rangers. Jake was the first to comment: "Yeah, but they also have the Keys that lined the Command Base."

"Which means that they're the ones responsible for what happened to Gosei," Gia finished.

"But they're also fighting the Armada," Emma pointed out.

"So, whose side are they on?" Noah asked nervously.

Troy spoke gravely. "I don't know. But we are going to have to find a way to find out."

Argus stepped forward. "Fine then. No more games. X Borgs!"

Three X Borgs descended from the sky, and hit the ground running.

"Let's take it up a notch," the new Green Ranger suggested. All five pulled out more Keys, and called out: "Ultimate Knights! Powers Unite!"

Again, the forms they took were new, with their own unique weapons.

The new Rangers wasted no time in attacking easily taking care of the X Borgs.

Levira, her anger boiling, screamed: "Don't think we're through yet! Lougies!"

The new Red Ranger shook his head. "This is beginning to become annoying, Levira. Hey, guys, how about we use our brand new powers?"

The new Rangers all agreed, and they pulled out more Ranger Keys... Megaforce Ranger Keys.

"No way," Jake breathed, getting angry. "Those are our powers!"

"We can't let them use them," Noah said.

"But how do we stop them?" Gia asked. "We don't have super speed."

Just then, the Megaforce Rangers notice their weapons begin to glow.

"What the-?" Noah said in shock. "I feel... powerful."

"This is amazing," Emma observed.

Troy faced his team. "Let's not waste this opportunity, guys. Let's go get our powers back."

All five Rangers charge forward, moving like never before. Before they knew it, Troy, Emma, Noah, Jake, and Gia were in the middle of the plaza, each holding their respective Ranger Key.

"You?" the new Red Ranger exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Reclaiming what's rightfully ours," Troy explained. This took the new Rangers aback, and Troy sensed a slight air of dread amongst the new Rangers.

"You see," Troy continued as their keys began to glow. "We are Earth's protectors."

The shine grew brighter, then, in a flash, the Rangers were morphed, once again becoming the Megaforce.

Jake showed his excitement the most. "Ah, it's great to be back!"

The new Rangers looked at each other in disbelief.

"But... they didn't use their morphers," the Green Ranger said nervously.

"They didn't need to," the Yellow Ranger said. "They're the Megaforce." She tried to elbow the Blue Ranger, who caught it, merely saying: "So it seems."

"So, the original Rangers are back?" Levira sneered. "No matter. Lougies, destroy them!"

Lougies took aim at the Megaforce Rangers.

"Behind me!" Troy commanded, pulling out his morpher, and putting his Mega Shield card into it. The blasts deflected off of it, and the Megaforce retaliated with a powerful wind blast that destroyed the Lougies.

"You have won this round, Rangers," Argus said, upon seeing they were out of troops.

"But don't think you've won the war," Levira finished, waving her hand and transporting the two of them away.

When they are gone, the new Red Ranger spoke up: "Alright, you've had your fun. Now give us back the Ranger Keys."

"I don't think so," Gia said, stepping forward. Noah and Troy held her back as she continued: "These powers were given to us by Gosei. You have..."

"Enough, Gia," Troy said calmly. He met the new Red Ranger. "My name is Troy. I do apologize for the way we barged in, but we had no choice."

"This is our fight, not yours," the other Red Ranger snapped. "And besides, you did just steal our Ranger Keys, even if you are the Megaforce."

"Not very Ranger - like if you ask me," the new Yellow Ranger scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Gia exclaimed.

"That's it," Jake said, advancing. "I've had enough of them."

"Jake," Troy spoke to him soothingly. "Stay calm." He turned back to the new Rangers. "You have a great deal of power, power that we need to save our planet. We need it back, if the Earth is to survive."

"You just want us to hand over our power to you?" the Red Ranger asked, adding in a chuckle. "You must be crazy."

"What?"

"Let me put it to you this way, Troy," the Red Ranger went on. "We need this power to make the Malvo Empire pay. We aim to protect as many worlds as possible, yours included. But the power stays with us."

Troy remained silent for a moment. "Then, I'm sorry."

He swung at the Red Ranger, who easily blocked.

"You want to do it the hard way then?" he mocked, kicking Troy to the ground. "Fine. Your choice."

The new Rangers line up, the blue and yellow Rangers switching their guns with the green and pink Rangers' swords.

The Megaforce Rangers summon their weapons as well, knowing that this is going to be a battle like they've never had before.


End file.
